Parents of small children are more aware then ever of germs, bacteria and other transmitters of potentially infectious disease surrounding their children. Although a parent can ensure that their home is free of such potential harmful germs and bacteria, when traveling, such assurances are not possible. A common question when traveling is how clean are the hotel bathrooms and especially the bathtub?
Unfortunately, it is now widely known and understood that hotel rooms may not be cleaned as well as everyone would like and some forms of bacteria can survive on common surfaces. The spread of infectious diseases in hotel bathrooms is well documented. Studies have shown that viruses and bacteria can survive on common hotel surfaces for as long as four days. Bacteria, including aerobic bacteria's-Staphylococcus Species, Streptococcus Species, Enterobacteriaceae Species and Coliform Bacteria may be unknowingly present in a hotel room.
Ideally, all bathroom surfaces including showers and bathtubs should be thoroughly cleaned and disinfected after a guest leaves in preparation for the next guest. It is common sense to believe that the toilet and shower may be the least clean parts of a hotel room. Studies have shown that bathtubs and whirlpool tubs are notorious breeding grounds for potentially harmful substances. In one study, water samples taken from different hotel whirlpool tubs tested positive for agents that can cause rashes, urinary tract infections, or pneumonia.
Even a thorough cleaning is not a guarantee that all bacteria is removed. Typically, the unseen parts of the tub such as the pipes and tubing in the case of a whirlpool tub provide locations for the harmful agents to thrive. This means that even if the tub itself is thoroughly cleaned harmful agents may still be present and directly contact a user once water is run through the pipes. Additionally, even if the tubs are cleaned, the same cleaning products that rid the tubs of germs can leave behind a residue that can cause allergic reactions. Moreover, mops and sponges are used to clean more than room and therefore may transfer germs and bacteria between rooms.
Even if facilities are cleaned with all the precautions required to prevent the spread of disease, there is no way to confirm cleanliness. Parents may still be weary of placing children in an unknown bathtub because there is simply no means to easily verify the cleanliness of an unknown bathroom.
Parents therefore have a well-founded concern over bathing children in an unknown bathtub. Options available to parents for assuring a desired level of cleanliness include carrying cleaning products to clean and sanitize the unknown bathtub, placing towels within the tub to create a barrier and/or bringing their own inflatable tub. Carrying cleaning products during travel is difficult as typically, space is limited and travel restrictions may not allow transport of some cleaning products. The use of towels is not practical and does not cover all surfaces of a bathtub. An inflatable tub is bulky to transport, and time consuming to properly inflate. Moreover, a common problem with each of these alternatives is that they are extremely inconvenient and do not fit into a typical hectic travel schedule and therefore would not typically be utilized.
Liners of bathtubs are generally known, for example, one such liner entitled “Bathroom Safety Liner” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,292 to Spier provides a padded liner installed within a bathtub and intended to prevent impact against the hard surface of the tub. The Spier liner is not easily installed or removed.
Bathtub liners are also known for use in medical environments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,436 to Bleicher discloses a disposable tank liner intended to isolate the tank from hydrotherapy fluids. The Bleicher liner includes a ripcord assembly that enable removal of a portion of the liner to form a drain hole to remove water from within the liner. Accordingly, the Bleicher liner may only be utilized once and is not easily transportable.
Another proposed liner entitled “Bathing Facility Liner Ensemble” is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0188458 to Dickstein. The Dickstein liner also includes a ripcord for ripping a drain opening in the bottom of the liner. Additionally, the Dickstein liner includes a mat formed of material heavier than that of sidewalls. The mat is intended to provide some cushioning. Accordingly, the Dickstein liner provides a single use liner that is bulky to transport.
Other liners include inflatable bladders that are intended to provide comfort rather than prevent contact with potentially non-hygienic surfaces. One example liner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,132 to Rooney. The Rooney liner includes inflatable bottom and sidewalls that fit within a bathtub. Such inflatable liners require time-consuming inflation. Moreover, the Rooney liner is formed of a material intended for disposal after use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a solution that provides a safe environment for bathing children in different bathtubs of unknown cleanliness and demand for a solution that provides a parent with control over exposure in unfamiliar environments that is transportable, easily installed and reusable.